it's my turn now
by XxXsupernatural fanXxX
Summary: Sharpay has changed her whole image and Troy is falling for her fast and to everyones surprise dumps Gabriellafor Sharpay. Everything is going fine but will Gabriella take this lying down? Or does she have something planned for Sharpay? a Troypay story.
1. au naturale

It's my turn now

Chapter 1-Au Naturale

I walked through of East High with my brother, Ryan Evans, on my right side, turning heads as we went. I Sharpay Evans was well known for my brother and mine's life in the theatre and my glamorous fashion sense. Normally I would be seen in sparkly, high heeled, short skirts, make up and beautiful elaborate jewellery types of outfits. But not today, today I wore a pair of old blue jeans that I had found lying around in my wardrobe, a plain orange T-shirt, my old green converses and around my neck I wore a small golden locket. This was what everyone was staring at. I hadn't dressed like a normally for ages but on the odd occasion that I had people had constantly told me that I looked more beautiful and that I looked way better. We started down the corridor and everyone stared and mouths dropped as I walked past.

I spotted Troy Bolton at the end of the corridor looking hot as usual with his girl friend Gabriella Montez. They were standing and talking with all of our other friends Taylor, Chad, zeke, Tracy and kelsi. Troy was talking to Chad who was now staring down the corridor with the rest of the school.

"Hello, earth to Chad? What's everyone staring..."

He broke off mid-sentence as he followed everyone else's eyes and finally met mine. I couldn't help but smile, as he suddenly seemed lost. Suddenly it felt like Troy and I were the only two people in the whole school. I stopped just a few feet away form him and found myself lost in his light blue eyes. I wasn't aware of how much time had passed and I didn't care, I wasn't even caring about the hundreds that were on us at that moment. But Gabriella was starting to look anxious and I didn't want to hurt her so I broke the connection.

"Hey Troy, hey guys."

" Hey Shar you look... Amazing."

Troy seemed to struggle to find the right word. Actually he seemed to struggle finding any words at all. I had to make a quick exit to myself laughing,

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in homeroom."

A mutter of goodbyes came as I left and walked towards my locker. Ryan stayed behind and tried to talk to Gabriella. I opened my locker and reached inside to get out my books for the morning. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor and zeke staring at me. I had to hide behind my locker door before letting out a small burst of laughter. I knew I would get this kind of reaction if I started to dress like this again. But I felt like a change. I felt more comfortable when I dressed it. Then the bell for homeroom rang and I lost my train of thought.

"Here we go again."

I muttered and prepared for another thirty or so eyes to be set upon me. Again. 


	2. he's falling for me

It's my turn now.

Chapter 2- "He's falling for me."

I walked into homeroom, and again, all eyes fell on me. But only one pair I really noticed. A pair of beautiful, light blue eyes matched with an even more beautiful face. Troy's of course. Even Ms. Darbus found herself staring but was the first one to come back down to earth and got the classes attention as I walked over to my seat.

"Good morning class, I trust you all had a good weekend"

She continued talking and gave out a few notices, but i didn't hear any of them. I could focus on was the gorgeous pair of eyes that I could feel were on me now from a few rows behind. My cell was on silent in my back left pocket. I felt it vibrate and quickly but quietly took it out, being careful to hide it from Ms. Darbus remembering her zero tolerance cell phone rule. I flipped open my cell and saw that I had a text message from Troy. I threw him a questioning glance behind me and then opened the message. It read.

"SHAR, U LOOK GREAT WITHOUT ALL UR MAKE UP AND NORMAL CLOTHES. DON'T TELL GABS I SAID THIS BUT THE MOMENT UR THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SKL XxX."

I felt a wave of joy wash over me as I re-read the last line over and over again. The feeling was overwhelming. Troy Bolton thought that I was the hottest girl in school! There was so much I wanted to text back and prepared to tell him everything. Until one word flew into my head knocking over my tower of joy and sending me pummelling back. Gabriella.

"AW THNX THTS REALLY SWEET. AND DON'T SWEAT IT I WON'T TELL GABS. ALTHOUGH IM NOT SURE U SHOULD B SAYING THINGS LYK THT 2 ME. U R GOING OUT WITH GABS NOT ME AND I DON'T WANT 2 HER SHE IS MY FRIEND XxX"

I felt regret over the last line. I would be the happiest girl in the universe to be Troy Bolton's girlfriend, to be the one constantly in his arms. But it was true, he was going out with Gabriella not me. She was the one constantly in his arms and I had given up trying to change that. And also Gabriella was one of my best friends I didn't want to hurt her. My cell vibrated again.

"SORRY UR RIGHT BUT ITSTRUE.I THINK MY FEELINGS 4 U R CHANGING. SHARPAY EVANS I THINK I AM FALLING 4 U! XxX."

I wanted to text back my feelings for him. Surely Gabriella couldn't hate me if Troy was the one who made the first move? Could she? I pressed the reply button to text him back when the bell for first period went. I flipped my cell closed and headed for the door. Trot, Chad and the boys had Gym and Gabriella, the girls and I had chemistry. I walked in to the Chem lab with Gabriella and Taylor and my cell went off once more.

"PLZ MEET ME ON THE ROOFTOP GARDEN LUNC. GABRIELLA HAS CHEM CLUB WITH TAYLOR SO WE'LL B COMPLETELY ALONE. I NEED 2 TLK 2 U XxX."

I looked warily at Gabriella and then text back.

"KK XxX."

I already had a good idea of what he needed to talk to me aboout.


	3. It's over

Its my turn now

Chapter 3- It's over

The rest of the morning seemed to last a lifetime. I wanted lunchtime to come as quickly as possible, but it seemed like ages until the lunch bell finally rang, The morning was quite boring. Gabriella and Taylor filled it mostly with conversations about Boys, outfits, shoes and things like that, normally conversations that I would be happy to contribute to, but not today. I couldn't focus on anything all morning, I got told off by my teachers several times for daydreaming. I only joined in Gabriella and Taylor's conversations occasionally, when they asked me questions I would just nod or shake my head or simply say "yeah" or "uh, huh". They knew me well enough to realise that I was thinking bout something important and so kept communications to a minimum and helped me out when teachers picked on me and asked me awkward questions because I wasn't paying attention.

When the lunch bell finally rang I felt relief wash over me. I rushed as quickly as possible out of the door, and walked as fast as I could up towards the rooftop gardens. When I got up to the garden, Troy was already up there waiting, admiring a rose bush. The fact that I knew that he was waiting for me made the huge smile on my face even bigger stretching from ear to ear. He turned around as I climbed up the last step and smiled back at me.

"Hey."

I managed through my smile.

"Hey"

He replied. Still smiling he walked over and took me into his arms as we embraced in a huge hug. When he finally let go I said.

"So… What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Shar… I don't know how to say this… I've been thinking about this for a while now… My feelings for you are obviously changing so… I'm going to dump Gabriella."

I felt my jaw drop in shock. I was shocked because of two things. First, I couldn't believe that Troy was going to dump Gabriella! Trot and Gabriella had been East highs golden couple since Gabriella had first come to the school and now he was going to dump her. Secondly, he was dumping her for me! All the times that I had wished Troy Bolton would be mine and now we had the chance to be together like I always believed we should be. I was about to say something when he took my hands in his and said.

"Sharpay, my feelings for you have been changing for a while now and after seeing you today, how van I possibly love anyone else?"

"Troy I…."

"And anyway, Ryan and Gabriella have been hitting on each other since that summer at Lava Springs. We have been growing apart ever since. I'm sure Ryan will happily give her his shoulder to cry on."

"I'm sorry, the gang and I have been noticing it too. And you are right about Ryan, he hardly ever shuts up about her."

"I love you Sharpay Evans."

At that moment he pulled me closer into his arms so that I could feel his breath, cool against my face and I could smell the familiar smell. And before I could answer he slowly bent his head froward, hesitating to check my reaction, and then our lips met. It was so amazing! His lips were so soft and moist. He held me even closer than before and my hands became entangled in his hair. It was so passionate! We could both hardly find the strength to pull away. But when we finally did we just stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes until I finally said.

"Erm… We should probably get back. Chem club will be finished by now and the guys will be wondering where we are."

We were both still staring and smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus I have something to tell a certain Miss Montez."

We both smiled at each other again and headed for the stairs. We climbed down the stairs and walked through the door into the busy hallway. We both then realised that we were still holding hands and we quickly let go before anyone noticed. He was still going out with Gabriella according to everyone else. We were almost at the cafeteria door when I stopped Troy before he could enter.

"Troy, if you dump Gabriella and suddenly start dating me, People especially Gabriella will just think that the normal Sharpay Evans took over and took you away from her. I don't want people to think that about me anymore."

"Shar, don't worry. I will explain to Gabriella and the gang everything and they will understand. I won't let anyone hurt you. And anyway Gabriella will probably be so busy forgetting me and moving on to Ryan that the thought won't even cross her mind."

He smiled my favourite smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I loved that smile, it was so cute and irresistible. Then he added.

"And you know what Gabs is like. She is always loyal to her friends no matter what."

"True."

I replied. He was right. I was probably just being over dramatic as usual. But despite his reassurances I couldn't keep the same thoughts from crossing my mind as we swiftly walked through the doors of the cafeteria.


	4. The Break up

It's my turn now

Chapter 4- The Break Up

We walked over to our usual table near the centre of the cafeteria. Great. I thought, everyone is going to see this. Unsurprisingly, that didn't make me feel any better about the situation at hand. As we reached the table, I quickly greeted everyone, trying to avoid Gabriella's eyes, and slid into my seat in between Chad and Ryan. When Troy didn't take his usual seat next to Gabriella, she gave him a puzzled look and patted the vacant seat next to her.

"What's up Hun? Have a seat."

She said. I could see the pain in his face, as he shook his head. Even though he was about to break up with her, I knew that the last thing that he would ever want to do would be to hurt her as much as he knew he was about to. I shot him a look of sympathy, and he gave me an answering look telling me not to worry. Gabriella was starting to get anxious, and the worry in her expression made me feel a whole lot worse.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked him.

"Err… not really. Can I talk to you for a sec please? In private I mean"

She was really starting to worry now.

"Erm… Okay. Sure"

As they walked off together, over to the side of the cafeteria, I saw Gabriella try to lace her fingers through his, but he quickly removed them, and I could see that she was on the verge of tears. She knew what was coming. The whole gang and some others in the cafeteria turned to try and see what was going down. As I glanced around the table, I could see that everyone knew what was about to happen, although I doubted that they knew the reason behind this horrendous break up.

I turned back to watch Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was now crying and I could see that Troy was trying to say sorry. But she was just shaking her head, and she then reached behind her neck and then put something in Troy's hand. I guessed that it was the 'T' necklace that Troy had given to her last summer. She then reached up and kissed him on the cheek before running out of the cafeteria.

Taylor quickly got up and followed her to try and console her. I could see that a few people had seen the small drama and were now whispering amongst themselves. Troy walked back over to the table and I knew how hard that that had been on him.

"Hey Ryan, do you mind if I sit there?"

He asked to my speechless brother

"Sure"

He said and slid into the seat where Gabriella had sat. As Troy sat down, I grabbed his hand underneath the table and gave it, what I hoped was, a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay dude, you got some explaining to do. What the hell was that?"

Inquired Chad. And I saw that the others were also dying to know what had just happened.

"Well…" Began Troy "I kinda just broke up with Gabriella"

He replied sheepishly. A lot of the others gasped In shock and they all asked why in unison. I remained silent.

"I dunno. . . I think that we both just needed some space, things haven't really been the same between us since Lava Springs"

The others all murmured their apologies but Troy just dismissed them and said that it was fine. Ryan was trying extremely hard to hide his excitement. He felt for his friend, but I also knew that he saw this as his chance to be with Gabriella. And then, Troy did something that surprised us all. He turned to Ryan and said;

" Hey man… now's your chance with Gabriella! And don't sweat it, I would be fine with you two being together. I've got my eyes on someone anyway"

He said squeezing my hand in acknowledgement. Ryan was lost for words.

"Th…thanks, I guess. . . I mean… if you're sure you don't mind?"

"Its good"

Replied Troy. He then turned to the rest of the gang, who still had their mouths wide open in shock, and said to them.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for next period"

He then rose from the table, still holding my hand, and started walking towards the doors. I glanced back at the table and saw the gang and most of the cafeteria looking at our interlocked hands. Everything was going to change now. I just didn't know whether it was going to be for better, or for worse.


	5. Acceptance

It's my turn now

Chapter 5- Acceptance

As we began to walk to Calc, our next period, the rest of the group caught up with us, except for Ryan I noticed, and we were bombarded with the questions that I knew where bound to come sooner or later.

"So what, you two are together now?"

Asked Chad as he fell into step with Troy and I. From the expression on his face, I could see that he was torn between being happy for us, and being hateful for our new relationship because it had hurt Gabriella. The rest of the gang looked pretty much the same.

"Yup… it's time for change. And anyway, I know that Ryan doesn't mind being Gabriella's shoulder to cry on."

Troy replied, still gripping my hand tightly. I could tell that he was as unsure as I was as to how the group would take the news of our new relationship. There was a long and agonizing pause as everyone mulled the situation over in their heads. And then, just as I thought that the silence would never end, Kelsey said;

"Well as long as you guys are happy, and as long as Gabriella and Ryan can find happiness, I think that it's great!"

There was a chorus of agreement from the others and then Troy pulled me in for a kiss and the gang cheered. It was the best kiss ever, it was powerful and passionate. When we pulled away, I saw Ryan and Gabriella stroll down the corridor holding hands and laughing at something that Taylor had said. Ryan appeared to be having the time of his life and Gabriella seemed almost as equally as happy. They reached our group who had all fallen silent, unsure as to what to say or do. I was preparing my dozen apologies that I had planned as they walked up to us.

"Hey Guys! What's new?"

She asked beaming up at us, acting as if the previous drama in the cafeteria had never happened.

"Well if you ask me, it seems that we have two new wildcat couples!"

Exclaimed Zeke.

"So I guess I should bake some cookies to celebrate!"

To that everyone cheered, because we all love Zeke's signature cookies and he was always looking for an excuse to make some. Taylor went over to hug Chad, and Ryan put his arm around Gabriella whilst he let out a long breath, this had gone a lot better than I had expected it to. Troy reached down and gave me a hug and whispered into my ear;

"See, everything is fine. Gabriella has moved on and so have I. And we have been accepted by the gang. It's all good Babe"

We all moved together down the hall and went to calculus just as the bell rang out signaling the end of lunch, and what an eventful lunch it had been! I had gone from being single to being taken. And I had almost lost one of my best friends and my brother had gotten a girlfriend! Gabriella was smiling and laughing along with everyone with her arms wrapped around Ryan's waist. But even though I knew that she had strong feelings for Ryan, I had a nagging feeling that she wasn't going to let this go so easily.


End file.
